Un cuento de la muerte
by Sakiiii
Summary: Aquellos que mueren con algún arrepentimiento en sus vidas deben trabajar junto a la misma muerte recolectando las almas de quienes fallecen, como una oportunidad para descansar en paz y renacer…¿Serás capaz de librarte de tus remordimientos? (SE NECESITAN OC)
1. Chapter 1

**N/T: Ya que al fin he salido de vacaciones, quiero retomar mis fic después de mucho tiempo. Continuare con Charlotte, sin embargo, quise volver a comenzar con este fic dado que le tenía bastante cariño y fue mi primera historia larga.**

 **Espero les interese la trama y se animen en participar :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos tras un largo sueño.

Para mi sorpresa, el lugar en que me encontraba no era el mismo que vi por última vez antes de que el peso de mis parpados me venciera y cayera en los brazos de Morfeo. Por alguna razón estaba sentada en un lugar frio y oscuro, rodeada de un profundo abismo, en donde la única tenue iluminación era un candelabro flotante junto a mí.

Por un momento creí que seguía dentro de algún extraño sueño, sin embargo, una misteriosa voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Debido a la oscuridad que nublaba mi vista no pude distinguir con claridad a mi interlocutor, no obstante, pude fijarme en una pequeña y delgada silueta vestida de negro.

—Bienvenida—dijo monótonamente una voz femenina.

—¿Dónde estoy? — Pregunte de manera temerosa.

—Este es un lugar distinto al que solías conocer. No es el cielo ni el infierno, pero tampoco el mundo de los vivos. Se podría decir que es algo similar a un limbo— respondió la misteriosa individua de forma indiferente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — Cuestione aún más confundida. Por alguna razón tenía el sentimiento de conocer la respuesta, por lo que algo dentro de mí no deseaba escucharla. Un sentimiento contradictorio se apodero de mí, al igual que el miedo.

La voz misteriosa guardó silencio por unos cuantos minutos, para luego decirme la dura realidad de forma tajante. Sin consideración alguna, como si fuera una simple maquina sin sentimientos.

—Estas muerta— Declaró de la manera más fría posible.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, mientras que un nudo se formó en mi estómago y garganta. No podía creerlo, o mejor dicho no quería hacerlo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —cuestione nuevamente con la voz temblorosa.

—Has muerto- repitió la voz— Ahora no eres nada más que un alma sin cuerpo.

Luego de esas palabras, utilice todos mis esfuerzos para recordar los últimos momentos antes de caer "dormida". Las efímeras imágenes de una aparición desconocida y una guadaña aparecieron en mi mente.

—Puede que ahora no lo recuerdes con exactitud, pero no tardaras demasiado en hacerlo—Comentó como si supiera lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza, dejándome completamente sin habla. Mi mente trataba de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Si he muerto… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Te lo dije ¿no? Este lugar no es el cielo ni el infierno, aquí es donde el alma de aquellos que fallecieron con algún arrepentimiento se les otorga una nueva oportunidad para que puedan descansar en paz.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Desde hoy, trabajaras conmigo hasta que tus remordimientos hayan desaparecido y puedas reencarnar nuevamente.

—¿Y quién eres tú?

—Soy aquella que ustedes los mortales bautizaron como _La Muerte_. Ahora dime, quien eres y cual es tu arrepentimiento…

* * *

.

 **Ficha**

 ***Nombre y apellido:**

 ***Edad: 16-19**

 ***Fecha de muerte: Día/mes/año (Cualquier fecha que ustedes quieran hasta el año 2016)**

 ***Personalidad:**

 ***Apariencia:**

 ***Chico: Nathaniel, Castiel, Kentin, Armin, Viktor**

 ***Historia: familia, como fue su vida antes de morir, como murió, donde vivió, etc.**

 ***Arrepentimiento:**

 ***Gustos/disgustos:**

 ***Extra: Opcional**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bueno, y eso es todo...espero se animen en participar**

 **Se que no he podido actualizar muy seguido, pero la universidad consume mi cuerpo y alma(¿?) XD**

 **Cualquier consulta son libres de hacérmela!**

 **En fin...**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	2. Capítulo I: Conociendo a la muerte

**Declaimer: Los personajes de corazón de melón pertenecen a Chinomiko**

 **N/T: El prólogo continuara con la OC cuya fecha de muerte fue la más reciente, por lo que la personalidad cambiara.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo I: "Conociendo a la muerte"**

 **.**

— Yayx Ivánovna Vólkov-a. Ese es mi nombre.

Antes de cerrar sus parpados, las últimas memorias de Yayx eran sobre aquella nevada noche de noviembre que fue seguida por una completa oscuridad, para luego encontrarse frente a esa frágil y misteriosa silueta una vez que volvió a abrir sus ojos. A pesar de no comprender la situación en la que se encontraba, mantuvo su tranquilidad intacta, como si estuviera hablando con un nuevo conocido y no con la mismísima Muerte en medio de un profundo abismo.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —Preguntó la desconocida mientras inspeccionaba las páginas del enorme y desgastado libro que traía entre sus finas manos, o al menos eso supuso Yayx que hacía, ya que la capucha de la túnica negra que llevaba puesta impedía cualquier posibilidad de ver su rostro.

—Buscaba la mascota de Nasha, mi hermana menor...Estaba nevando, así que las calles estaban completamente repletas de nieve, lo que dificultó mi búsqueda dado que resbalaba constantemente. Solo recuerdo que tuve una gran caída antes de que todo se volviera negro y apareciera aquí —Explicó la chica con sencillez, como si estuviera relatando una anécdota cualquiera. No se veía ni siquiera una pizca de perturbación en ella, pese a que hace tan solo unos segundos descubrió que estaba muerta—Supongo que ahí fue cuando morí.

—Te equivocas—Contestó la parca sin emoción alguna en su voz—Casi la mitad de tus huesos se rompieron y estuviste en coma algunos días antes de que fuera por tu alma.

—Ya veo... ¿Y qué día morí?

—20 de noviembre—Respondió de manera automática la Muerte, como si anticipara todas las interrogantes que la muchacha le haría.

—Que irónico, justo es el día de mi cumpleaños. Significa que alcance a vivir diecinueve años en el mundo—Una sonrisa se vislumbró en los labios de Yayx. Pocas veces se veían personas como ella que no se acomplejaban por el hecho de ya no estar vivas.

La parca guardó silencio por algunos segundos antes de cerrar el libro y coger la enorme guadaña que estaba a su lado.

—Sígueme—Ordenó de forma monótona.

—¿No necesitas que te responda más preguntas? —Cuestionó con perspicacia Yayx al ver que a Muerte se disponía a caminar en medio de la oscuridad del abismo.

—Me basta con que recuerdes tus últimos momentos y sepas quien eras, dado que con ello puedo asegurarme que sepas cuáles son tus arrepentimientos. De no ser así, tu alma jamás podrá descansar en paz y mucho menos renacer.

La chica no quiso insistir con sus preguntas, por lo que se resignó a seguir a la enigmática presencia. A medida que avanzaban en la oscuridad, candelabros flotantes se encendían formando una especie de pasillo de luz sin fin.

—Lo primero que tienes que saber es que nunca debes aventurarte a donde la luz no alcance. Si lo haces, tu alma caerá en el infierno y jamás serás capaz de salir ahí por toda la eternidad.

Tras caminar un buen rato en absoluto silencio, el pasillo de luz terminó frente a una majestuosa fuente de piedra cuya agua era de una profunda tonalidad azul con reflejos violeta, cuyo brillo era suficiente para iluminar su entorno sin la necesidad de los candelabros. A su alrededor se encontraban flotando pequeñas y numerosas jaulas de ave de aspecto antiguo, cada una de ellas completamente vacías.

—Este es el lugar donde llegan y se purifican las almas recolectadas. Nunca debes intentar beber el agua proveniente de la fuente—Explicó la mujer encapuchada, parecía como si aquellos diálogos estuvieran grabados a fuego en su memoria y los hubiera repetido millones de veces.

Los ojos azulados de Yayx se aventuraron a inspeccionar el lugar hasta que, para su sorpresa, se encontró una presencia inesperada sentada sobre las piedras de la fuente, quien les sonreía alegre. Era una muchacha que parecía estar en su adolescencia, poseía una larga y ondulada cabellera rubia más unos grandes ojos de color verde aceituna rebosantes de amabilidad en su reflejo. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención respecto a la rubia fue su particular vestimenta.

—¿Una hippie? —Preguntó Yayx sin sutileza alguna, al notar la blusa holgada y la larga falda que la chica vestía, más la corona de flores que decoraba su cabellera y los múltiples collares que colgaban de su delgado cuello.

—¡Exacto! —Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa despreocupada mientras se levantaba del lugar en el que estaba.

—Ella es Ashley Rose, un alma arrepentida como tú. Tal como te dije anteriormente, desde hoy trabajaras conmigo en la recolección de almas de aquellos mortales que fallecieron hasta que logres encontrar la paz y renacer. Ashley será quien te enseñe lo básico y te ayudara con lo que necesites.

—Ya veo...Mucho gustó, soy Yayx— Saludó la azabache con total naturalidad.

—Wow...De los 51 años que llevó aquí es la primera vez que veo a alguien que se toma tan bien el hecho de estar muerta ¡Me gusta tu actitud!—Exclamó Ashley con una radiante sonrisa.

—Agradezco el cumplido—Respondió Yayx, guiñando un ojo.

La parca dejó que las chicas se presentaran y, mientras tanto, aprovechó el momento para posicionarse frente la fuente de piedra. Con sus frágiles manos formó una especie de triangulo, para luego musitar palabras en un dialecto incomprensible a los oídos de Yayx. Una cegadora luz comenzó a resplandecer desde el fondo del agua y lentamente emergió hacia la superficie a medida que el rito de la Muerte continuaba. Para finalizar, el orbe de luz comenzó a adquirir forma hasta transformarse en una guadaña similar a la de la Muerte, pero mucho más pequeña y sencilla.

La Muerte caminó hacia Yayx y le ofreció la guadaña.

—Con esto recolectaras las almas, cada vez que la utilices estas pasaran del cuerpo de los fallecidos a las jaulas que ves aquí, por lo que siempre debes llevar una contigo—Explicó la parca de manera seca—Cada día te entregaré una lista con el nombre de aquellos que morirán, sin embargo, mientras te acostumbras serás acompañada por Ashley.

—Solemos repartirnos en equipos ciertos lugares del mundo para terminar a tiempo—Interrumpió la hippie—Ya que tenemos prohibido acercarnos a los lugares que conocimos durante nuestras vidas.

—Comprendo.

—Ahora que ya conoces lo esencial, solo debes recordar dos reglas mientras vivas como un alma arrepentida—La parca se acercó a Yayx y, por primera vez, su voz monótona e inexpresiva adquirió un tono severo—Mi misión es hacer que aquellos jóvenes quienes no pudieron disfrutar plenamente su vida y murieron tempranamente con algún arrepentimiento tengan una nueva oportunidad de vivir como corresponde, sin embargo, si rompes alguna de estas reglas el destino de tu alma será peor que el infierno y nunca tendrás la opción de renacer.

Primera regla: _"Está prohibido hablar con los mortales o interferir en sus vidas y su mundo"_ Por ello no puedes acercarte a los lugares en donde viviste ni a las personas que conociste.

Segunda regla: _"Jamás se debe utilizar la guadaña contra alguien que no está en la lista de la muerte"_ _ **Jamás**_ _._

Luego de aquella explicación la Muerte simplemente dejo a Ashley a cargo de Yayx antes de agitar su guadaña en el aire, formando una especie de portal deslumbrante, y desaparecer del abismo en un cerrar y abrir de ojos.

—La Muerte dice que trabajaremos para ella, no obstante, ella es la que se lleva la mayor parte del trabajo en la recolección de almas—Comentó la rubia encogiéndose de hombros—Incluso nos da un lugar para estar en lugar de estar encerrados en esta oscuridad viéndonos los rostros.

—Al parecer te agrada bastante—Comentó con una sonrisa Yayx.

—Bueno,,, Después tantos años puedes ver que a pesar de su actitud fría e intimidante es en realidad alguien amable—Respondió de forma despreocupada Ashley entretanto comenzaba a caminar—¡Incluso es muy bonita cuando la ves sin la capucha de su túnica!...Pero en fin, comencemos con el trabajo, así podrás conocer a los demás.

Yayx asintió. Tal como le indicó la hippie, se colocó una capucha negra que la parca le había dejado y cogió una jaula de ave.

—Ahora solo debes decir el primer nombre de la lista mientras agitas tu guadaña en el aire. Así podrás formar un portal tal como lo hizo la Muerte hace un rato.

—¿Puedo acompañarlas? —Interrumpió una voz desconocida.

Ambas chicas se voltearon para encontrarse con una muchacha que, a pesar de la sonrisa dulce que les brindaba, sus ojos reflejaban cierta tristeza.

—¡Por supuesto Rub! ¡Entre más compañía mejor! ¿Qué opinas Yayx?

—No estoy en contra en absoluto. Mucho gusto, soy Yayx.

—Es un placer, mi nombre es Rubí—Saludó de forma afectuosa la chica de cabello borgoña—No tengo mucha experiencia, ya que también fallecí este años, no obstante, puedes contar conmigo en lo que necesites.

—Ustedes dos son encantadoras —Fue el simple comentario de la morena mientras sonreía. Durante su vida, las personas esperaban tanto de ella que no estaba acostumbrada a depender de otros.

Tras ello, Yayx sostuvo su guadaña y con determinación formó el portal que la llevaría hacia su objetivo. Si aquello de verdad era la vida después de la muerte, y se le había dado una oportunidad para corregir sus arrepentimientos. Definitivamente aprovecharía el camino que la parca le había enseñado.

.

* * *

.

 **Bueno, y aquí está el primer capitulo :)  
**

 **Siento mucho la tardanza, puestoque además de lo difícil que fue elegir a las ganadoras- Agradezco mucho la participación y el interés en esta historia, en especial a aquellas que volvieron a participar en este fic :`) No saben cuanto me alegró– Tuve un periodo difícil que terminó en una triste pérdida, así que no tuve la inspiración para escribir, por lo que lamento si** **la calidad del capítulo no haya sido muy buena, sin embargo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco.  
**

 **En el siguiente capítulo presentare al resto de las OC y lo publicare a más tardar la prox semana (Además daré a conocer la fecha de muerte de los chicos )**

 **Y antes de seguir con mi palabrería y aburrirlas XD... Aquí está el nombre de las ganadoras! Muchas gracias a todos los que participaron**!

*** **Olvide poner el nombre de Alexy en la ficha, así que si alguna de las que "ya enviaron ficha" están interesada, es libre de decirme :3**

 **.**

 **Ganadoras**

 ***Kentin-** Ashley Rose (14 de abril de 1964)- **Shionlover**

 ***Armin-** Ellen Camps (14 de Febrero de 2000) **\- SaintSeleene**

 ***Castiel-** Ailin Jazmín Gautier Chifflet (21 de junio de2001) **-AiliGuby**

 ***Viktor-** Rubí Gema Lauridsen (27 de marzo de 2016) **\- Marianto023**

 ***Nathaniel-** Yayx Ivánovna Vólkov-a- (20 de noviembre del 2016) **\- LunioFlower**

 ***Alexy-?**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y participar en este fic!**

 **.**

 **P.D. Necesito que aquellas que ganaron me digan la nacionalidad de sus oc y en donde vivieron, por favor .**


	3. Capítulo II: Almas arrepentidas

**Declaimer: Los personajes de corazón de melón son propiedad de Chinomiko.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo II: "Almas arrepentidas"**

.

Sentada entre las ramas de un robusto árbol, una muchacha observaba con melancolía la escena que se desarrollaba frente sus ojos a través del cristal de la ventana. Un anciano hombre lloraba a mares la perdida de la mujer que por más de medio siglo fue su esposa, sosteniendo con delicadeza la delgada mano de la difunta mientras la acariciaba contra su rostro en busca de consuelo.

—Es triste ver partir a un ser querido—Comentó Ellen dolida por la situación que presenciaba ,tras quitándose la capucha que ocultaba su rizada cabellera anaranjada y sostener con firmeza la jaula sobre su regazo en la que se encontraba el alma de la mujer que acababa de fallecer.

—Al menos vivió una vida feliz y sin remordimientos, después de todo se entregó con una sonrisa en el momento que tomaste su vida... ¡No es como si fuera tu culpa que su familia este sufriendo en estos momentos! No podemos hacer nada una vez que la Muerte decide cuando alguien ya tiene que partir, aunque seamos nosotros los que dan el golpe de gracia...—El chico que se encontraba a su lado trató vagamente de animarla, no obstante, parecía tropezar con sus propias palabras.

—Es decepcionante no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, pero tienes razón Armin...Las ordenes de la Muerte son absolutas...Gracias—Agradeció Ellen con una gran sonrisa.

—No hay de que... —La mejillas de Armin adquirieron un leve sonrojo el cual disimulo cambiando por completo el tema— ¡Bueno! Yo ya he terminado mi parte de la lista ¿Y tú?

El pelinegro señalo la jaula que llevaba entre sus manos, la cual estaba repleta de pequeños orbes de luz. Ellen inspeccionó la lista que traía consigo antes de responder.

—Katherine White...Ella es la última de la lista de la muerte—Contestó una vez que verificó que las letras del nombre escrito en el pergamino habían cambiado a un color rojizo y que ningún otro le seguía.

—¡Excelente! ¡Ya quiero volver! Es agotador tener que ir a demasiados lugares en tan poco tiempo ¡Nunca fui alguien que le gustara demasiado salir al exterior para comenzar!

Ellen asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su sitio para dar una última mirada a la familia que lloraba por la fallecida antes de entrar al portal que Armin había formado con su guadaña. Tan solo debieron caminar un momento dentro de la cegadora luz para llegar a su destino, la fuente de piedra, donde los esperaba la Muerte.

—Buen trabajo—Los recibió de forma casi mecánica la Parca.

—Estamos de vuelta.

Cada uno le entregó su jaula a la mujer encapuchada, quien sin decir nada las recibió.

—Son libres por el momento.

—¡Genial! Necesitó recuperar HP para poder continuar ¿Vamos Ellen?

—De acuerdo—Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa divertida.

En menos de un segundo, el pelinegro desapareció del abismo a través de otro portal formado por su guadaña. Antes de ingresar a este, Ellen dio una última mirada a donde se encontraba la parca, dispuesta a comenzar con su labor, quien se volteó hacia ella al sentir aún su presencia en el lugar. Después de todo, a ella no le gustaba realizar la purificación de almas y enviarlas a sus respectivos destinos en presencia de los arrepentidos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ellen? —Cuestionó desinteresada la Muerte, mientras caminaba hacia la fuente—Hay algo que te perturba.

—Mmmm, solo me preguntaba si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar. Siempre te ves bastante ocupada.

—No te preocupes demasiado por los demás cuando debes solucionar tus propios arrepentimientos—Respondió la parca cortante, sin embargo, Ellen tuvo la impresión de que su voz sonó ligeramente más suave a lo normal.

—Tienes razón... ¡Entonces nos vemos! —Y sin más que decir, la pelirroja se adentró al portal luminoso.

Una vez que los ojos de Ellen se abrieron, no se encontró con el escenario del profundo y oscuro abismo iluminado débilmente por el fuego azulado y espectral de las velas flotantes, sino un lugar completamente distinto al limbo y mucho más parecido al mundo de los vivos. Con tal de darles un lugar en donde estar durante los momentos en que no se les designaba ninguna recolección, la Muerte creó una dimensión donde las almas arrepentidas podían actuar como si aún estuvieran vivos, con el fin de que ellos no sintieran que la oportunidad que se les había brindado era un infierno si tan solo se encontraban recluidos en el abismo mirándose los rostros.

El lugar en que se encontraba era similar a una mansión elegante y aspecto clásico, en donde incluso podían sentir el tacto de los objetos e interactuar con ellos. Según Lysandro, quien llevaba viviendo como alma arrepentida durante siglos, la apariencia del lugar se modificaba a medida que pasaban los años para que aquellos que morían recientemente no se sintieran descolocados al encontrarse en un lugar sacado de otra época, sin embargo, conservaba ciertos toques de antaño para que él y otros de sus compañeros se sintieran a gusto al poder estar en contacto con recuerdos de sus tiempos. Según Yayx, la chica nueva, era como una lujosa mansión de algún coleccionista de antigüedades. Aquel gesto hacia que tanto Ellen como otros consideraran a la mismísima señora de la muerte un ser de buen corazón, aunque no lo admitirían en voz alta con tal de prevenir consecuencias.

—La Muerte dijo que tenía un comunicado importante para nosotros cuando regresara —Comentó Armin interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Me preguntó que será.

—¿Quién sabe? Nunca he sabido que es lo que piensa y menos cuando ni siquiera podemos verle el rostro—Refunfuño Armin, después de todo, él era uno de los más curiosos en descubrir cual era el verdadero aspecto de la parca— ¿Imaginas si en verdad luce como un asombroso monstruo sacado de algún videojuego?

—No lo creo—Rio Ellen ante las ocurrencias del pelinegro—Tengo la sensación de que en realidad es muy linda...De todo modos, solo espero que el anunció no sean malas noticias.

.

.

 ** _OoOoO_**

 ** _._**

 _En un salón de parto, el medico daba instrucciones a su equipo médico quien se movía de un lugar a otro de la habitación para llevar a cabo la cesárea. Con las únicas fuerzas que le quedaban, Rubí hacia el esfuerzo de mantener sus ojos abiertos. Quería estar consiente durante cada minuto del parto._

 _Se suponía que ese día no debía haber sido así, tenía que haber sido el día más dichoso de su vida. Fueron nueve meses difíciles de espera, los cuales soporto gracias al apoyo de su novio y su familia a pesar de los prejuicios que se podrían tener a causa de la temprana edad en la que se convertiría en madre. Su condición física empeoró considerablemente, sin embargo, resistió con firmeza y en silencio al creer que solo eran síntomas normales de un embarazo. Nunca pensó que no fuera así._

 _El cansancio y malestar que sentía, impidieron que pudiera siquiera escuchar el llanto de su primer hijo una vez que dio a luz. El ritmo de sus latidos había comenzado a acelerar a una velocidad anormal, lo que causo la desesperación del médico quien ordenó sacar de manera inmediata al segundo bebe de su vientre, al cual esta vez sí puso oír llorar al unísono de su hermano quien se encontraba en manos de una de las enfermeras. Después de ello todo se volvió borroso..._

Sobresaltada, Rubí se despertó de su sueño sudando frio. No se encontraba en el salón de parto, sino que estaba sentada en un sofá del salón de la dimensión de los arrepentidos, acobijada por una manta y con su cabeza recostada en el hombro de alguien.

—¿Ocurre algo, Rub? —Preguntó con preocupación el chico que le había facilitado su hombro para descansar, quitando cuidadosamente los cabellos borgoña que cubrían el rostro de la muchacha.

—Oh...Viktor. Solo fue un sueño—Sonrió.

—Una pesadilla querrás decir...No finjas estar bien, es entendible que te sientas afligida— La voz de Viktor era sería pero amable a la vez—Estamos obligados a soñar con el día en que morimos cada vez que dormimos.

—Es una manera de que no olvidemos nuestros arrepentimientos—Una sonrisa triste volvió a dibujarse en su rostro en el momento en que acarició su vientre con ternura—Aún sin esos sueños, nunca olvidare la razón de porque estoy aquí.

—Ninguno de nosotros los olvidara jamás—El rostro de Viktor se ensombreció. Cada vez que hablaban de algo relacionado a sus muertes o arrepentimientos, el pelinegro se volvía distante y rígido. Lo que dio a entender que era mejor cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Por cierto, escuche que la Muerte tiene un anuncio que darnos ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

Las facciones del muchacho se ablandaron al oír la pregunta de Rubí y esbozo una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento por su consideración.

—Nadie sabe que es lo que quiere decirnos, ni siquiera Lysandro—Respondió Viktor pensativo.

—Me preguntó que será...Últimamente ella ha estado más distante que de costumbre y nos ha dado más trabajo de lo normal, quizás este relacionado con el anunció.

—Solo debemos ser pacientes... —Pero antes de que lograra terminar de hablar, fueron interrumpidos por un joven elegante de cabello plateado.

—La Muerte desea que nos reunamos donde siempre. De ser posible, me gustaría que me ayudaran a reunir a los demás.

—Te ayudamos—Respondió alegre Rubí a lo que el albino le sonrió aliviado.

—Gracias, no puedo encontrar a Castiel por ningún lugar. Regresó junto Ailin hace unos cuantos minutos, pero desapareció inmediatamente. Por ello les encarg0 reunir al resto mientras lo busco, por favor.

—Déjanoslo a nosotros.

Lysandro agradeció de corazón la ayuda de los dos y se retiró de la habitación, no sin antes dar una pequeña reverencia. Viktor cerró el libro que llevaba en sus manos y se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse a la puerta, seguido por Rubí.

Una vez que lograron reunir a los demás, las almas arrepentidas se dirigieron al salón donde fueron citados. Era una habitación grande, decorada únicamente por una larga mesa de madera y numerosas sillas a juego, más un elegante candelabro para iluminar. La parca ya se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa esperando por ellos, lo que los hizo acomodarse en la mesa apenas llegaron. Los últimos en llegar fueron Lysandro seguido por Castiel, en cuyo rostro se reflejaba claramente el disgusto que sentía al estar ahí.

—¿Por qué nos has llamado? —Cuestionó Nathaniel, un chico rubio y de ojos dorados sentado a un lado de Armin.

—También me gustaría saber a qué se debe tan repentino llamado—Ailin parecía entusiasmada respecto a la noticia y, a diferencia de la mayoría, mantenía un semblante alegre en su rostro a pesar de la seriedad de la reunión.

No hubo respuesta inmediata, por lo que presentes comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos hasta que la Muerte golpeó ligeramente el suelo con su guadaña para hacerlos callar. Un tenso silencio inundo la habitación antes que la suave y monótona voz de la parca resonara en sus oídos.

—Los he convocado esta vez debido a que habrá un reagrupamiento de las parejas de recolección a causa de la llegada de las nuevas almas arrepentidas. Algunos de ustedes se les asignara un nuevo compañero y lugar designado, mientras que otros permanecerán como están. No habrá cambio alguno hasta el día que desaparezcan sus arrepentimientos—A pesar de que la voz de la parca carecía de entonación o sentimiento, sus palabras se entendían como una orden absoluta. Antes de seguir hablando, la Muerte entregó a Lysandro un pergamino con el nombre de las nuevas parejas de recolección, lo que el albino recibió para comenzar a recitar.

—Kentin y Ashley. Ustedes estarán designados en Europa.

Un muchacho de cabello castaño y brillantes ojos verdosos, vestido con un intachable uniforme militar, parecía incrédulo e incluso molesto por la decisión. Por otra parte Ashley, quien siempre era amigable con todos y le sonreía a cualquiera que veía, parecía sorprendentemente disconforme con su nueva pareja. Después de todo, no era como que la idea de emparejar a un militar y a una hippie fuera la mejor de todas, no obstante, nadie iría en contra de la Muerte.

—Nathaniel y Yayx. Ustedes deben recolectar en Suramérica.

Nathaniel suspiró aliviado al ver que no tendría que seguir trabajando junto a Castiel, nunca creyó que se arrepentiría tanto de enseñarle a un recién llegado sobre su nueva vida como alma arrepentida hasta el año anterior cuando conoció al pelirrojo, simplemente eran como el agua y el aceite. Yayx por su parte, le guiño un ojo al rubio de forma coqueta para demostrar su agrado por la idea.

—Armin y Ellen. Están designados a Asia.

Armin casi grita de alegría al escuchar que continuaría siendo pareja de Ellen, chocando las palmas con su hermano, como si se tratase de alguna clase victoria.

—Alexy y Meria. También estarán a cargo de Asia.

Alexy, el gemelo idéntico de Armin salvo por el color de su cabello y ojos, sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar la noticia y se apresuró a sostener las manos de Meria para demostrar su felicidad, a lo que la chica se sonrojó a causa de su timidez.

—Castiel y Ailin. Ustedes en centro america y oceanía.

Ailin se dirigió a Castiel con una deslumbrante sonrisa, más el pelirrojo solo respondió con un bufido molesto. La elección de emparejar a alguien tan alegre y risueña como Ailin junto a alguien de un carácter tan difícil como el de Castiel tampoco parecía la más acertada para el resto de los presentes.

—Viktor y Rubi. Ustedes se mantendrán en Norteamérica.

Pese a la seriedad de Viktor, en su rostro se visualizaba una ligera sonrisa. Intercambió una rápida mirada con Rubi, quien también estaba feliz por mantener su trabajo con el pelinegro, aunque no le hubiera molestado tener que trabajar con alguien más.

—Eso es todo—La voz de Lysandro se escuchaba desconcertada.

Sus ojos heterocromaticos volvieron a revisar la lista una y otra vez en busca de su propio nombre mas no lo encontró, para luego dirigir una mirada interrogativa a la Muerte quien se hallaba en silencio a su lado.

—¿Y qué ocurre con Lysandro? —Preguntó Kentin preocupado.

—Él se quedara conmigo, encargandose de África y de los difuntos que no se les hayan designado a ustedes—Sentenció la parca dejando a más de uno sin palabras, sin embargo, sus palabras parecieron aliviar al joven militar y al victoriano.

—¿A qué se debe tan repentino cambio? —Volvió a cuestionar Nathaniel para disgusto de la Muerte.

—Desde hoy trabajaremos con el fin de que cada una de las almas arrepentidas solucione sus arrepentimientos en un plazo de cinco años.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —Por primera vez Meria habló durante la reunión. Al igual que los otros, no comprendía el porque de tan repentino y corto plazo, considerando el hecho que varios de ellos llevaban años trabajando para la Muerte.

—Serán arrasados por una tormenta sino me aseguro que sus almas encuentren la paz para reencarnar. No permitiré que se repita la misma tragedia de hace cien años, por lo que deben seguir mis indicaciones dentro de los próximos años... Mientras tanto, finalicemos la reunión. Son libres por el momento—Fueron las confusas palabras de la Muerte antes de desaparecer del salón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

.

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza, no me convencía demasiado este capitulo por lo que me demore más de lo esperado en subirlo. Espero que les haya agradado aunque sea un poco.**

 **Aquellas que todavía no me dicen cual es la nacionalidad de sus OC les pido que me manden un PM con la respuesta cuando puedan :3**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **.**

 **P.D. Fue difícil escoger quien estaría por Alexy, sin embargo, finalmente me decidi por la OC de Rosaescarlata5e. Agradezco mucho el interés de cada uno de ustedes por participar y por sus review.**


End file.
